


Paint Between The Lines

by Bendingpusswater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All she-ra characters are human, F/F, F/M, M/M, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendingpusswater/pseuds/Bendingpusswater
Summary: Industrial Painter AUAdora and Korra are painters at the Port of Etheria which is a cargo airport.Catra is the new Chief of Security, who ends up playing babysitter.Asami is the new hot shot industrialist from Republic City, who needs a hangar to test and work on her new Satoplanes.And yes this is an AU no one asked for, but I needed. This will be only in these four characters POVs. Also keep in mind, this is my first ever time writing Fanfic... so go easy on me, or not it's up to you.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Korra/Asami Sato, Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Unexpected

Adora sat in her car chewing on her bottom lip, just staring at her phone. The text Mara last sent was a little too much right now, Its probably nothing, she doesn’t know, there is no way she knows…

**Mara Grayskull**

Adora just checking in and making sure you are taking care of yourself.

What am I saying… of course you are you’re a health freak lol I guess what I mean is are you making time for you and not just your goals?

**Adora Grayskull**

I’m fine, I’ve been taking care of myself, I swear. BTW

**Mara Grayskull**

I know can’t your older sister worry about her baby sister, especially after what happened two years ago… I just worry, you’re still going to therapy right?

Adora locked her screen, sighed out of her nose. I can’t deal with this right now…

TAP TAP TAP

Adora jumped so hard she bit her lip so hard it started to bleed a little. "WHAT THE HECK?!" she yelled through her hand pressed on her lip.

"Seriously just say hell dude..." the muffled voice of Korra on the other side of the window said "come on we are gonna be late, and I really don't want to deal with getting yelled at again."

Adora looked at her locked phone one last time, then slid it into her pocket grabbed her lunch bag and opened her door. and started walking towards the security gate, Korra walking in step with her.

"uhh... So... You okay Adora? you look like someone shot your dog." said Korra eyeing Adora.

Adora winced then said "My sister texted me about something. Its not serious." Korra stopped abruptly which made Adora stop and turn around "Seriously I'm fine, I just want to finish this day, I promise I'll tell you later. Now come on we ARE late and I am SO going to blame it on you." Adora said with a smile. Korra tilted her head and gave Adora a quizzical look like she was trying very hard to read her, then she just shrugged then smiled so wide at Adora, she walked up to her and slung her arm around her shoulders.

“it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me unless you want to, take your time. I just care about your dumbass self.” Said Korra before putting Adora in a head lock, which Adora got out of almost as quickly as Korra put her in it.

“Knock it off Korra! now come on we are already three minutes late!” Adora said as she placed the strap of her lunch bag in her mouth as she redid her ponytail.

“you’re fucking kidding right, three minutes… I know you like to be by the book, but you know the time clock rounds it back if you are seven minutes late. It’s like a buffer.” Said Korra unfazed by Adora shoving her lightly.

“I just don’t like being late…” mumbled Adora.

“sure, sure.” Said Korra obviously her mind drifted off somewhere else.

“Well greetings ladies! How are you two on this wondrous adventurous day?!” Seahawk said brightly in his security booth.

“Adventurously wonderful! How about you Seahawk?!” said Korra equally as bright.

“Hey Seahawk.” Said Adora with a smile.

“Well my dear Mermista Slightly grunted at me today as she scanned her badge!!” exclaimed Seahawk.

“No shit?” laughed Korra.

“Yes it was so…” he swooned.

Adora scanned her ID badge, then continued into the building not waiting for Korra anymore. The building was impressive, it was massive, covered in windows so you could see everything outside. She headed through to the maintenance Break room all the way in the back which was the closest time clock, she sped walked into the room and she clocked in five minutes late. I need to stop being so Distracted… She turned around and was heading out the door, but before she could grab onto the door handle, the door flew open and slammed into her face, and splitting her lip even more.

“OW! Are you freaking kidding me!” Yelped Adora shutting her eyes and clamping her hand on her lip.

“Holy shit I’m sor- shit! Are you bleeding! Here hold on.” Said a voice she didn’t recognized. It sounded raspy, she slowly opened her eyes to see a brunette’s back to her, as she is bent down checking the cupboards. Adora felt her eyes wonder over her figure, she was wearing maroon pants that were skin tight and-holy shit I’ve never seen an- “Where the fuck are the- Found them!” the brunette straightened up. Adora’s eyes shot up to the ceiling. She was sure she was flushed red all the way down her neck. She heard water and then foot steps reach her. Then the softest hand peels her hand away from her mouth, then she feels something wet lightly being padded onto her lip and around it, she winces a little when she pats onto the cut.

“Shit I’m so sorry!” the brunette said you can hear the stress in her voice.

Adora tries to say – It’s fine I’m clumsy this is my normal-

But what comes out is nothing, nothing at all because she took her eyes away from the ceiling and looked at the stranger, and made eye contact with the brunette, and her breathing stops, she is looking into the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, she feels literally hypnotized, because speech doesn’t exist right now to her, she has two different colored eyes, one honey amber the other a blue with sprinkles of green in it, and if possible she flushed even a darker shade of red.

“Ahem, don’t mean to interrupt… whatever this is…” Glimmers voice can be heard to the side of her.

The two women practically jump apart, and only then does Adora realize how close they actually were. There is laughing somewhere near the door, Korra waltzes in laughing the whole way to the time clock ,clocks in, and walks right out of the breakroom laughing the entire way. Glimmer looks at the brunette.

“what are you even doing here Catra? This is the maintenance breakroom.” Glimmer says through a glare.

“Last I checked Sparkels-Adora snorts- my whereabouts aren’t any of your business. But I’m looking for Entrapta, my Computer sounds like its wheezing…” Catra says through gritted teeth.

Glimmer does a 360 and then says “Well I don’t know how to tell you this, but it doesn’t look like she Is here.” Catra just glares at glimmer as she throws the bloody paper towel in the garbage.

“Whatever Glitter, sorry about your lip blondie.” Catra doesn’t even look at Adora as she leaves.And only after she is long gone does Adora talk.

“It’s okay…” Adora barely says.

“Adora what the fuck happened to your lip?” Glimmer finally says walking up to Adora and going on the tips of her toes to see Adora’s lip. “I mean it’s not bad but it’s not pretty…” she backs up and looks up at Adora. “sooooo… Just got back from a meeting with my mo- I mean Mrs. Moon -she pretends to gag- and she gave me Hangar 7 as a project! And I get to choose my crew to pick it, that’s why I’m here” Glimmer smiles so wide, Glimmer’s mother was the Director of Operations and is very no funny business, which is so weird that Glimmer is her daughter, because Glimmer is the total opposite of her. Well beside the temper and stubbornness then they are the same there.

“how’d you know I’d be here and not the paint shop?” said Adora.

“I walked into Korra and she told me you were “oh so late that all her hair will fall out is she doesn’t clock in now” so I figured you’d go to the closest time clock.” Glimmer says chuckling.

“I guess that makes sense…” Adora mumbles.

“Anyways I want you and Korra to help me with Hangar 7. It needs to be cleared out and cleaned up whatever you guys do, and we need to get it repainted we have six months I could probably give you an extra month if you need.” Glimmer says grimacing.

“That’s gonna cut it close Glim! Hangar 7 is 80 feet high, not to mention, it’s over 100 ft wide! And 90 feet length wise! Do we even have the lifts? The materials the pressure washer and supplies PPE and more! Glim this is a huge project for two painters. Not to mention Hangar 7 needs rewiring since its been there for FIFITY PLUS YEARS!” Adora says all frantically.

“I know but I need to prove my mom wrong and I KNOW you and Korra can get it done!” Glimmer says walking backwards towards the door to leave. “Just E-mail me the supplies list and the other stuff the PLPEE stuff. Okay THANK YOU!!” Glimmer is gone out the door.

“ugh… fine whatever.” Adora groans.

When she is finally in the paint shop, she goes to their little fridge and throws her lunch into it. Korra comes rolling full speed into the little kitchenette in the shop on an office chair.

“Soooooo… What was all that… in the breakroom? You know with the hot brunette. The one that was touching all up on your lip. And you looked like a fucking tomato when she touched you. Like dude you good?” Korra said really fast and with the most shit eating grin on her face. Adora just groans.

“Awh come on! Adora, honey booboo, baby cakes, apple to my eye, my favorite horse girl, Talk to me!” Korra continues with the most shit eating grin in history of shit eating grins. Adora throws a stir stick at Korra who dodges is like nothing.

“I was leaving the breakroom, and she opened the door and it hit me and I busted my lip and she helped me that’s it. Nothing happened. She was just helping me out.” Said Adora out of breath.

“so let me get this straight” they both snort “or more the other way, you are telling me nothing was happening, after you stood there for almost a solid minute staring at her ass?” Korra says with shittiest eating of grins.

“How fucking long were you there?!” Adora exclaims.

“First off, I am so fucking proud of you” Korra wipes a fake tear. “they grow up so fast!”

“Korra!” Adora is starting to raise her voice.

“Okay okay, like I watched Catra slam the door into your face. She asked me where she could find Entrapta, and told her to check the breakroom, she didn’t know where it was so I showed her where it was.” Korra says plainly.

“Okay Whatever, Glimmer has a Project for us.” Adora says then continues to explain everything to Korra, and as expected Korra took it as a challenge and is sure they will finish it early, which is highly doubtful. She makes the estimate of what they need in supplies and hardware they will need for this Project, she sends the e-mail looks over at Korra.

“You ready to go scope out Hangar 7?” Adora says.

“I guess.” Korra says upside down on the office chair. “I WAS going to see if I could spin myself really fast upside down and not fall of the chair, but I guess that works to.”

“You do know you are at work, and not a toddler?” asks Adora.

“Well duh, it’s called fun Adora, try it on for size dude” Korra says chuckling.

\--------

Adora looked at Hangar 7 then back at Korra. " You ready to be 80 feet in the air?"

"I was born Ready!" smirked Korra then her face fell "I hope it isn't windy today, 'cause the last thing I want is Fucking paint spraying in my face..."

Adora laughed " I love that being eighty feet high, with only a harness to keep you alive, isn't what is bothering you now." she patted Korra on the shoulder.


	2. Stormy Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is having a bad day until she slams a door into a giant blonde.

Catra likes her job, she just can't stand some of the people she works with. She's in a meeting with all the Head of departments, and some people she doesn't know. Apparently some big company wants to check out one of their Hangars, some industrial company called Future Industries or something. Twirling her pen between her fingers she zoned out while Angella droned on about something, she slowly turned her head to look out the window. this part of the Airport is full of offices, and faces the Whispering wood and the mountains in the back of it. It was a beautiful sight to see, the trees so jam packed together, that it looked like a sea of green, and the mountains with white peaks in the background it looked magical almost. suddenly she feels someone nudge her, and looks over to see Scorpia look her in the eye and then like she is pointing with her eyes looks up toward Angella.

"Miss Weaver, don't you agree?" Angella says, knowing damn well Catra wasn't listening.

"Uh... Yes?" said Catra unsure and hoping that was the right answer.

"Very well, I'll send you an email with all the information you need." Angella said smugly.

"What?! She just gets it like that!" The shrill voice of Glimmer said.

"No, She is from Republic City and as it happens so is Catra, it only seems fit to have Catra show her around and help her with any questions." Angella said calmly but firmly.

"But-" Glimmer was interrupted by Angella's hand going up. Glimmer huffs then crosses her arms on her chest with a frown.

"The decision is made. Now the best Hangar we have for them is Hangar 7, and we need a crew to get it up to date and ready in six months." Angella says turning to look at Glimmer."And Glimmer will be the head of that project, So Glimmer you will need to get a crew together and take this chance as a learning experience." Angella finishes with a slight smile.

"Really?.." Glimmer moves her arms from around her chest to her sides a big smile on her face now. "I won't let you down!"

"Alright that is all." Angella says grabbing her folder and walking out.

Catra turns to Scorpia "What exactly did I just agree to fucking do?"

"Oh jeez Catra! language! and you agreed to show Miss Sato around and help her with things. Gosh that's so cool! she is such a cool person! Have you seen her picture on Engineering Today?! Oh gosh it made me blush!" Scorpia said with way too much energy for Catra right now.

"Who the fuck is Miss Sato?" Catra said trying to not lose her shit on Scorpia this early in the morning.

"Oh, she is like the next top Engineer and Inventor and her style! well she isn't a stylist she ju-"

"Scorpia! focus..." Catra hissed.

"Uhm yeah she is the one that wants to look at the Hangar so she can work on her Satoplane. You are kinda like person to say welcome to The Port of Etheria and show her around and help her out!" Scorpia says in one breath.

"So I'm fucking babysitting some big hot shot?.. great, sure, I don't have a life or plans." Catra says sliding her hands down her face. "This is bull... but I guess it's what I get for zoning out."

"Well good chat Catra! but I've gotta go! uh you know to the break room, I uh need a snack getting peckish." Scrpia says blushing.

"Scorpia you aren't fooling anyone, everyone knows you and Perfuma meet in the break room all the time to flirt." Catra says.

"Wha-what?! Nooo, I need a snack. well see you later Wildcat!" Scorpia says leaving Catra alone in the conference room. 

"whatever you big dumb lesbian." Catra says mostly to herself before she heads out herself.

Catra's office is nice, its not huge or anything but it does have some space, one wall is all window and Faces the Whispering Woods, the other is Plastered with Monitors and a desk, and another wall just lined with bookcases with some books but a lot of medals and awards, the last wall had a buffet table with a crystal whiskey decanter on it and four whiskey glasses on top of a copper tray. her main desk with the two monitors and her phone was across from the wall of monitors so she could move back and forth if needed. Catra was Cheif Head of Security, and she didn't take it lightly, she was top of her classes at University of Republic City, and served four years working for Homeland Security before, she decided she wanted to get out of the city and kind of get away from all the negativity of the city. but she still didn't understand why she was babysitting, Lonnie could have done it, Catra has more important things to do than deal with some rich kid that is just messing around with daddy's money or something. Catra's thoughts were interrupted by a whizzing sound then the sound of burning plastic and rubber. she quickly walked around the monitors and her computer on her desk, the smell got worse when she got to her computer on her desk, it was starting to smoke, she quickly unplugged it and sighed annoyingly through her nose, _Fuck, first I get told I have to Babysit and now my computer is trying to catch fire?! Can I catch a fucking BREAK!_ Catra takes her work phone out and calls Entrapta. it rings, and it rings. no answer. _Great fucking great..._ Catra leaves her office to go to Scorpia's hoping she does with her flirting session with Perfuma. 

Once Catra is at Scorpia's door she knocks.

CRASH!

"what the..." Catra whispers to herself.

"COME IN!" Scorpia yelps.

Catra walks in and see's Scorpia on her knees cleaning what looks like a mirror. "Oh jeez! I'm gonna have bad luck now for 7 years!" Scorpia squeaks.

"You'll be fine Scorp', hey do you know where Entrapta is?" Catra says.

"She was just here, she said she was going to the maintenance break room to fix something." Scorpia says with a pout.

"Thanks Scorp', and really dude you're gonna be fine, you are like the nicest person ever, there is no way any bad Karma or whatever that superstition is can get to you. so chill." Catra says the end with a slight genuine smile. 

"Oh Wildcat!" Scorpia stands up so quick Catra doesn't have time to get away before she is swallowed into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you Wildcat, I really needed to hear that."

Catra tried to wiggle free but then eventually gives up and with her free hand pats Scorpia's shoulder. "Yeah sure, can you put me down I have shit to do."

Scorpia puts her down Blushing. "Sorry! I forgot personal space. Please don't tell Opal about this, I've already gotten in trouble with HR as it is."

" Don't worry Scorp', just a heads up next time." Catra heads for the door. " So chill out I'll see you at lunch."

"See ya later Wildcat!" Scorpia says with a big smile.

Catra takes the elevator to the ground floor, she knows the break room is somewhere there. She starts walking back and forth _I look so fucking stupid walking is circles, does anyone fucking work here were is everyone!_ Catra turns the corner and sees someone with short chestnut hair, and white pants with a shit ton of pockets and all kids of paint on them, and a blue shirt with the sleeves and part of the sides cut off.

"Hey!" Catra yells.

The stranger stops and turns around with a weird look on their face. "Uh... Hey?" they say.

"Do you know where the maintenance break room is?" Catra asks walking towards the stranger.

"Oh I'm doing good, how about you? My name? Oh its Korra, and yours?" Korra says while putting her hands on her hips.

"Good, Catra, now where is the breakroom?" Catra deadpans.

"I was just heading there, I'll show you." Korra says with a smile before turning back around and walking.

Catra follows in silence before they get to a door.

"Pretty ladies first." Korra says with a smirk.

"Ugh just because you aren't a guy doesn't mean it's any less creepy." Catra growls Grabbing the doorknob angrily and shoving it open. it did't get far because the door slammed into something solid. and she heard a yelp on the other side and someone breathing through their teeth hard.

Catra walks in and sees a tall blonde, with the same type of pants that Korra had, but with WAY less paint on them and a white muscle shirt on, which now that she is staring at DEFINITELY belonged on that body. _Fuck her arms are fucking JACKED!_ Catra shook her head a little and looked up to the strangers face, she noticed the person was blonde.

“Holy shit I’m sor- shit! Are you bleeding! Here hold on.” Catra says turning around to look in the cupboards for something to help stop the bleeding when she finds some napkins “Where the fuck are the- Found them!” she goes to the sink gets it wet the walks over to the blonde, she takes her free hand to pry the blondes hand from her mouth gently, then starts to dab around the busted lip then on top on it, the blonde winces, and Catra feels like shit.

“Shit I’m so sorry!”Catra says a little pitched.

Then the blonde looks down and makes eye contact with her, and everything freezes Catra's breath hitches slightly, she feels her fingers stop moving they are barely touching the blondes lip. the blondes eyes were so deep, like the ocean during a storm or blue steel, the blondes eyes dilate a little. _oh... well... I'll pack that away for later._ Catra's fingers feel hot and full of led.

“Ahem, don’t mean to interrupt… whatever this is…” Glimmers voice can be heard to the side of her.

The two women Jump away from each other and then Catra realized how close they actually were. There is laughing somewhere near the door, Korra waltzes in laughing the whole way to the time clock ,clocks in, and walks right out of the breakroom laughing the entire way. Glimmer looks at Catra.

“what are you even doing here Catra? This is the maintenance breakroom.” Glimmer says through a glare.

“Last I checked Sparkels-the blonde snorts- my whereabouts aren’t any of your business. But I’m looking for Entrapta, my Computer sounds like its wheezing…” Catra says through gritted teeth.

Glimmer does a 360 and then says “Well I don’t know how to tell you this, but it doesn’t look like she Is here.” Catra just glares at glimmer as she throws the bloody paper towel in the garbage.

“Whatever Glitter, sorry about your lip blondie.” Catra doesn’t even look at the blonde as she leaves. 

Catra heads out absolutely livid. she pulls her phone out to call Entrapta again. It rings, and rings, then someone picking up.

"CATRA!" the very loud and happy voice of Entrapta on the other side.

"Fucking christ! Entrapta where the fuck are you, I need help with my computer." Catra growls.

"I'm in the vents! easier to move around!" Entrapta says like it makes sense.

"what the fu- you know what, never mind can you please come check on my computer?" Catra says more calmly.

"Of course! On my way!" Entrapta says with so much enthusiasm.

Catra hangs up and heads to the elevators, as she is waiting she hears thumping in the ceiling, she just closes her eyes and takes a breath, she is going to have to talk to Entrapta about using the vents as a way of transportation, and look into how her the Chief of Security didn't know she has been using the vents. Slowly her mind drifts to strong toned arms and Stormy Blue eyes, and she lets a real wide smile slip.


	3. Crimson Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is a hand full, and she is starting to like crimson red.

"Korra! Slow down!" Adora yells a little high pitched.

"Oh hush, everything is fine, I don't know why you are freaking out." Korra says as she is driving the truck well over the speed limit.

"I'd rather not die today, thank you very much!" Adora says still a little tense.

"I want to get to Hangar 7 before it's too hot to get up there, remember last year? when we stayed up there a little to long, and the metal sheeting on the roof got so hot it melted the tread off our boots! I'm not making that mistake again!" Korra says as she takes a sharp turn.

Adora just yelps and holds onto the handlebar like her life depended on it. Korra makes one more sharp turn then stops the truck at a stop sign, Adora grabs the radio in the truck to ask the control tower if it is clear to cross over to the other side of the strip. After getting the okay Korra slams on the gas and get a high pitched scream from Adora, once on the other side Adora lets CT know that they made it to the other side then shoves Korras shoulder. Korra is laughing so hard she is crying.

"o-oh spirits... you sh-should have seen y-your face!" Korra pulls up to a huge hangar with a big 7 on it and parks, she is gripping her sides. "Oh spirits! my sides hurt, they are cramping!" she continues to laugh hard at Adora. Adora ignores her and gets out of the truck. Korra takes a couple minutes to gather herself before she gets out of the truck too, she wipes her eyes with the bottom of her shirt, takes in a deep breath then goes to the back of the truck to grab the harnesses and safety cables, Adora has the hard hats and a cooler full of ice and their lunch.

"Did you ask Bolin if they had the S-90 lift?" Adora asked.

"uhh..." Korra shifts the things in her hands to fish out her phone, she goes through it until she gets to **Baby Boy** and presses the little phone icon and puts her phone to her ear.

" _Hia Korra! What's up?"_

"Bolin! hey, do you guys have a S-90 lift over in maintenance we can borrow for... six months?" Korra asks sheepishly. Adora raises an eyebrow at her almost to say _I told you to do this an hour ago!_

_"uhm... let me check, HEY MAKO!... MAKO! MAAAAAAKOOOOOOO!"_ Korra can hear Mako yelling in the background but she can't tell what he is saying.

_"Hey! thats RUDE! do we have a S-90 lift? Korra needs one... okay! hey, Korra yeah we have one I'll drive it over there for you! give use fifteen to twenty minutes."_

_"Okay that works,_ thanks Bolin! I'll see you when you're here!" Korra says then hangs up turning to Adora with a smile on her face. "Yes, I did call Bolin. And, yes they have a S-90 lift for us it will be here in fifteen to twenty minutes, gives us time to get all harnessed up and ready to go!" Korra starts walking towards the hangar. Adora just shakes her head smiling.

Bolin and Mako get there in 17 minutes, Bolin driving the lift and Mako driving the truck so they can drive back. Bolin is wearing a bright pink harness attached to an even brighter pink safety cable waving intensely at the girls. Korra can see Mako parked in the parking lot on his phone, she smirks then slowly and quietly makes her way to Mako's truck. She slams her hands on the window with a wide grin, Mako jumps and throws his phone in the back.

"AHH! KORRA! what the hell?! so scared me!" Mako's fuffled shriek comes from the other side of the window. Korra taps the window to signal to roll it down, Mako reaches into the back of the truck to find his phone and quickly locks it before rolling the window down. "Why are you like this?" Mako says with fake annoyance.

"Because I like to keep everyone on their toes, gotta be ready for anything!" Korra says smiling.

"Okay, sure, whatever. How are you doing?" Mako says sliding his Phone into his Front pocket of his maintenance jumpsuit.

"I'm doing Good had a pretty entertaining morning, How's it going with you? You seemed a little distracted before I Scared you." Korra wiggles her eyebrows. "You and Wu at that stage yet?"

"Jeez Korra I swear you have the mind of a horny sixteen year old!" Mako says blushing."And that isn't what was happening, I-" Mako looks out the other window at Bolin, who is having a flex off with Adora. "Jeez am I surrounded by teenagers? anyways, I've been looking into doing security... and I haven't told Bolin yet." Mako grimaces 

"Well Seahawk can do it, I don't see why you can't." Korra says frowning. "And why haven't you told Boling yet?" Mako just jestures out the window at Adora patting Bolin on the back as he has tears in his eyes.

"Because I'm pretty sure Adora just reminded him that she won the arm wrestling match last weekend, he is still sore about that. Just imagine if I told him I'm thinking of leaving, and Seahawk was a MP in the Navy, that's why he was a shoe in." Mako says a little nervous at the end.

"Mako, I know for a fact you'll do well, and kick ass they would be stupid not to hire you." Korra says with a smile and puts her hand on his shoulder and squeezes a little. "You've been a nerd about security since a kid, I'm sure you'll get it."

"Thanks Korra." He says with a smile. "It was nice talking but Bolin and I have to go help Entrapta with some wiring in a wall of one of the offices. can you get Bolin for me?"

"Sure dude, see ya later Mako!" Korra yells over her shoulder as she jogs towards Bolin and Adora.

"Bye Korra!" Mako yells out the window.

Once Korra gets to Bolin and Adora, she sees he in fact was crying. Adora hears her come over and gives her a pleading look. "What you make him cry and then leave it to me to fix it?" Korra laughs.

"I'm not a feelings person Korra!" Adora says frantically Waving her arms around. " I'm a more of punch it out kind of person." Adora starts punching the air.

"Okay, what happened?" Korra says laughing.

"Well we were talking about the gym and how we haven't gone together in a while... and we did a flex off and then we talked about how much we bench now... and I told him then he... he just started crying..." Adora says slightly panicked. " I don't know what happened."

"Bolin?" Korra looks at him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I-I... -hicup- I-I'm just... s-so proud of her!" Bolin says wiping his eyes.

"Okay." Korra sighs loud. "If you guys hug it out will you feel better?"

"Y-yes.." he says through his tears with a slight smile. Adora opens her arms and he slides in and she pats his head.

"You good bud? thank you... for uhh... being proud of me... thanks." she says as she slowly pulls away from the hug.

"yes, much better... thank you." Bolin says laughing. Mako honks the horn on the truck and they all jump a little.

"Oh yeah, he told me to tell you to hurry up. Something about Entrapta." Korra says.

"Oh gosh that's right!" Bolin says. "See you ladies later!" he says running to the truck, he gets in and they are off.

"Okay, are you ready to scope the roof out, to see what we got our selves into?" Adora says with a smile.

"Adora, I am always ready to be over fifty feet in the air. You on the other hand, you might want to install a second life line, knowing your clumsy ass." Korra says grinning.

"Shut up and lets go, yeah?" Adora says throwing the safety cable at Korra.

They get to the lift, Adora gets on first and turns it on, Korra sees her Boot is untied she hooks her safety cable onto the platform, then she kneels down to tie her laces. slowly she feels like someone is tugging her from her safety cable, she was about to tell Adora to knock it off she was just tying her laces, she looks where the platform was, it's not there. she looks up and Adora has a shit eating grin on her face, hand on the lever to make the lift go up, makes direct eye contact before surging her hand forward, before Korra had time to unhook her safety cable her body was being lifted of the ground, Adora stopped the lift with Korra's body ten feet off the ground, laughing so hard her face is flushed so red and tears in her eyes.

"Your eyes when you realized what happened!" Adora says between breaths. 

"ADORA I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN I WILL CLIMB UP THERE AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Korra yells face flushed with anger.

"It doesn't feel good being on the receiving end does it?" Adora says "And I'd like to see you try and climb up that with all your gear on." Adora smirks.

"Bitch, Fucking watch me!" Korra says using her rage to pull herself up the cable. once she get a good grip with the cable she starts going faster up the line.

Adora is laughing with her eyes closed by the time Korra gets to the platform, Adora feels the platform dip a little then opens her eyes, her face goes ghost white at the realization that Korra, In fact did manage to climb up the Cable.

"Oh, crap... today really is a bad day..." Adora says "Hey I was gonna just bring it back down it was just a joke!" Adora stresses a smile.

"Oh no you don't, you get one dead arm for that. It's the rule." Korra says smiling. 

"Why did I agree to this rule..." Adora says to no one in particular. "Okay, fine make it quick." Adora turns to her side and pulls her fist up so its flush to her shoulder and tenses her muscles so it doesn't hurt as much.

"Come one it's just one hit." Korra says getting into a better stance bringing her fists in front of her smiling. "It'll be-" Korra swings her right fist right into Adora's bicep. "-quick."

Adora takes a deep breath in through her nose, then releases all the tension in her body, turns to Korra. "It was so freaking worth it though." she says with a wide smile.

"Whatever lets get up there before its too hot." Korra mumbles.

Adora pushes the lever again, slower this time so they don't make the platform move too much, last thing they want is the lift getting damaged or tip from the rocking. Once they make it to the top, Korra jumps over the railing instead of using the latch like Adora did, and unhooked herself from the platform to the life line onto the roof, The roof was massive it was slanted for when it snows. Korra turns around to look at the scene in front off her, it was beautiful, you could see the Whispering woods like a giant ocean of green, and the mountains in the back. The trees looked so tiny from up here. She turned back around to see what Adora was doing, and of course she was inspecting the weather strips and coating. _Doe's she ever just chill..._

"hey Adora!" Adora looks up at Korra. "Come here and check this out, it's pretty cool." Korra beckons her over to the edge.

"Uh... after the day I'm having, I don't want to risk being on the edge more than I need to, plus you are the one that was complaining about getting this done before the sun bakes us." Adora says matter of factly.

"Ugh party pooper, fine good point." Korra goes to the other side of the roof to start her inspection.

They spend four hours inspecting the roof, Korra's stomach starts making noise so she heads to Adora. The roof was in horrible shape the seals are all just barely on and the coating completely worn off, they decide that replacing the seals and then reapplying a coating to make sure it'll last for years. Korra grabs the cooler with water and their lunches.

"So do you know why we are getting this old thing ready?" Korra asks Adora sitting on the edge of the roof with her feet dangling off the edge, Adora decided that sitting on the cooler in the platform of the lift was safest for her for today.

"I think for some industrialist from Republic City, she's like some big hot shot there." Adora says fishing her phone out of her pocket one half of her sandwich in one hand the other now shoved into her mouth. She pulls her phone out and shows Korra the email with the details, But Korra just grabs the phone. "hhhheegghghh?!" Adora says with her sandwich still in her mouth, she takes it out with her free hand after taking a huge mouth full glaring at Korra. "You could have just asked..." But Korra doesn't hear her she is already on Instagram looking for Asami Sato.

"Found her!" Korra says triumphantly "Holy shit, she is young, I thought she was going to be some old hag... Not this." Korra shows Adora her phone while handing Adora her own phone back. "She is also fucking gorgeous..." Korra says turning her phone back to her, she thinks about following her but she doesn't know if that's creepy or not, she says fuck it and follows her then starts going through her pictures.

"Dude, need a napkin? you're drooling." Adora says laughing

"huh?.." Korra says not really listening, she is fixated on a picture of Asami in a crimson red two piece bikini matching her lipstick, and dark eye shadow, she is looking directly at the camera with piercing emerald green eyes that make Korra's heart rate go up a little and flush down her neck , water is dripping off her body because it looked like she just pushed herself out of the water, her back is arched a little. Out of nowhere her vision is blocked by a cold wet cloth. Korra peels it off her face glaring at Adora who puts her hands up.

"Hey you looked a little flushed! I didn't want you to over heat." Adora chuckles. "hurry up and finish eating we gotta head down, I need to send Glim an email, and figure out how much sealer and coating we need." Adora says smiling. "Sorry didn't want to interrupt, but yeah we are still at work." Korra just grumbles. puts her phone away and finishes eating.

This time Adora makes sure she's the one that is driving, after they placed the lift inside the hangar, they make sure to lock up all the hangar doors. When they are at the paint shop Adora goes to her desk and starts doing... Adora things, Korra doesn't really know she always just let Adora do all the boring paper work, Korra pulls out her sketch book and starts doodling, after a while the doodles end up being eyes and nose then lips. Before she can get any more progress Adora turns to her.

"Hey we have to head to the main building. Something about Entrapta gutting a wall, and we need to patch it up and paint it." Adora says grabbing an empty five gallon paint bucket and putting supplies in it then looking up at Korra she asks. "Do you know where the maroon paint is? this office is the one we had to paint so sinister for."

Korra gets up and walks over to all the paint buckets, she starts sifting through them. "Over here, Why was Entrapta gutting a wall?" Korra asks.

"Heck if I know, she is the head of... What is she the head of?.." Adora makes a weird face. "Anyways we need to grab some drywall, I'll meet you at the truck, I'm driving so do't even think of getting into the drivers seat, you've lost driving privileges for a week." Adora gives Korra stern look.

"Yes ma'am!" Korra Salutes and grabs the paint and supplies to the truck.

Adora comes out carrying the drywall placing it in the bed of the truck, getting into the driver seat she sighs "I hate going to the main building..." Adora says starting the truck and pulling out and driving to the main building.

"Bright side, maybe you'll see your girlfriend." Korra says grinning.

Adora just shoves her shoulder and goes back to drivig. They get to the main building Adora grabs the drywall while Korra grabs the paint and supplies, they take the elevator to the seventh floor. they get out of the elevator and walk past people in suits and office attire, they looked so out of place. They reached an office, Adora knocks and they hear swearing and... _Why does that voice sound familiar..._ Then the door swings open and Catra is standing in front of them with drywall dust randomly all over her, Korra laughs then turns to Adora who looks so fucking red it makes her laugh even harder.

"Man am I good, maybe I should buy a lotto ticket." Korra says as pushes past Catra whose eyes are locked on Adora. Korra takes a look at the wall they need to fix, Adora wasn't lying Entrapta absolutely gutted the wall. "I take it back... this is going to be hell..." She looks at the two idiots behind her. "Fucking useless giant lesbian..." she mutters to herself.


	4. Room 21G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's day gets worse, before it gets better.

Adora's soul has undoubtedly left her body. She is so sure she is as red as a tomato. 

When she read the text Mako sent about Entrapta gutting the walls in 21G. She didn't think it would lead her here... At _her_ office... She looked at the door to make sure it was the right number. _Yup... 21G..._ She was so not ready for this, if she couldn't form words around her before she isn't sure she can now, because Catra in a frazzled way, looked absolutely stunning, her short brunette wavy hair was ruffled with drywall flakes in it, she is wearing a navy blue button up that is rolled up by the sleeves, and is unbuttoned... one... two... three buttons down. _Is that black lace?.._ Adora realizes she is staring at Catras chest, she shoots her eyes back up to Catra's eyes, which were staring at her arms, but like she felt the blondes eyes on her she shot her eyes up to meet Adora's, then Adora's soul left her body again. Catra's eyes where so captivating, The blue with speckles of green that were so bright and colorful, then she moved to the honey amber one that was so warm and gentel. Adora realized again she was staring. Catra raise an eyebrow and smirked. _This is how I'm going to die... Gay panic is going to kill me._ Adora did the only thing she could do, smile. 

Adora shook her head a little, then shifted the drywall so it was set down. she extended her hand out. "I don't think we have formally met. I'm Adora Grayskull."

Catra glanced down at Adora's hand then she slowly moves her eyes back up to meet the painter’s. Catra smiles then takes the offered hand, and firmly squeezes, not too hard but Adora didn’t expect that firm of a grip. Her hands are so soft and warm, Adora really doesn’t want to let go of her hand.   
  


“Catra Weaver.” Catra purrs as she is staring in to her soul.

”Catra...” Adora almost whispers, Adora’s brain fails, she doesn’t know what to do next. She’s still holding Catra’s hand, when she really realizes she pulls her hand away but when she does she swears Catra intentionally grazed her long pointed black nails on her palm. Adora reminds herself to breath.  
  


“yes, we established that. Can we get this over with or do you two need the room?” Korra says leaning on the door frame, arms crossed on her chest. “Because we have a deadline and we could patch this up in one day. But at the rate you.” She points at Catra. “Keep distracting my pure innocent Adora, it’ll take a week.” Korra says squinting her eyes and pursing her lips.

Catra glares at Korra. "What the fuck are you talking about?" there is buzzing coming from Catra's pants, she slides her phone out of her pocket, her eyes widen just slightly and her pupils go narrow."Nevermind I don't give a shit, just don't get paint on my desk." and with that she walks away answering her phone. Adora watches her walk all the way down the hallway until she eventually makes a turn. she turns to Korra.

"Come on Romeo, we got shit to do." Korra says smiling. "Close your mouth while you're at it." she chuckles.

Adora doesn't say anything, she just picks up the drywall and walks into the room. it's pretty big, and impressive. Adora walks up to the gutted wall and sighs. She respects and admires Entrapta, but cleaning up and fixing the walls after her fixing things gets tiring. She places the drywall on the floor, glad that they put a tarp down before gutting the wall, it makes clean up easier. So they set to work squaring out the holes and cutting the right size of drywall for each hole. Entrapta likes to make small holes instead of big gaping ones where it would be easier, because they could just tear it down and place a sheet there, instead of fixing small holes so far apart. once they are done patching the holes in the wall they stand next to each other looking at their work.

"looks good." Adora says with a wide smile. "after we sand and paint it, no one would know that Entrapta went ham on this wall."

"Damn right." Korra agrees with her own wide smile. "Since it's going to take a couple hours for the mud to dry, wanna go to the courtyard and chill?" Korra says as she starts to pick things up and put them in a pile on the tarp.

" Sounds good to me, some fresh air sounds good." Adora says.

They finish placing everything they are done using away, they walk outside to rinse off their tools and clean them, then head to the truck to place all the tools they are done using away so they don't need to carry more things back. Once everything is put away they head back to the main entrance and head to the center of the airport. The Port of Etheria wasn't always a cargo airport, it used to be a commercial airport, where thousands of people would use it as a pit stop to get to the other kingdoms, and because of that it had to fit the people, so it is massive with a giant courtyard in the middle for anyone that didn't want recycled air, but during the war they stopped and used it as a military air base, then when the war was over they never reopened to the public they just decided to stay cargo, just not military ran anymore. The military still used it to transfer soldiers and cargo, but they don't run it anymore. When they reached the courtyard they both smiled, it felt so calming and at home for the both of them. The courtyard wasn’t so much of a courtyard but a miniature Whispering Wood, it was like they cut out a piece of the forest and placed it in the middle of the airport. The trees high in the sky and vines wrapping and weaving between them, it was like it was still wild, the sound of birds and little critters can be heard. They walked forward a little then Korra stopped.

”hey I’m gonna go get some tea real quick, want any thing?” Korra said look at Adora.

”No thank you, Uhm actually can you refill my water bottle for me?” Adora asked with a smile.

”Yeah, you sure you don’t want a snack or anything?” Korra smirks “I mean I don’t know where Catra is, but I could find out” 

“Shut up and go already!” Adora tosses her water bottle at Korra a little more aggressively than anticipated.

”Ooof!” Korra grins at her. “Okay, okay I’ll back off...” Korra starts walking away and back inside.

Adora walks up to a tree, looks up at it and sighs, turning her back to she presses against it and slides down and pulls her note book out to continue to work on planning for hangar 7, she likes working in the courtyard, it’s calm and quiet and she can think without the low hum of machines and ticking of clocks. After a few minutes her eyes get heavy and start burning, she closes her notebook and sets it aside, crossing her arms on her chest and leaning her head back on the tree she takes a deep breath and slowly closes her eyes. The silence was nice, relaxing for maybe two seconds until she felt something drop in her lap. She opened one eye to look at what it was , her water bottle lay in her lap, she looked up with one eye at Korra smiling and handing over a chocolate croissant. Adora’s mouth started to water a little, she reached out opening her other eye and took the delicious treat.

”Thanks...” Adora says quietly.

”you are very welcome!” Korra says still smiling. “ I feel a little bad for making fun of you, I didn’t mean anything mean about it... so this is my peace offering, and a promise that I will try, so so so hard not to make fun of you about a certain someone.”

”it’s okay Korra, I need to get my act together. I’m at work and I can’t even- never mind” Adora takes a huge bite out of her treat.   
  


"Hey, is everything alright?.." Korra says frowning. "You've been a little off all day."

"It's nothing-" Korra raises her eyebrow at Adora giving her a I know you are fucking lying face."-Fine! I just have been in my head... and..." Adora lets out a long breath. "I haven't gone to see my therapist for a while... I thought I could do it on my own... but I failed... I have people counting on me to have it together and I don't. I need to be better."

Korra plops cross legged next to Adora putting her hand on her shoulder. "Hey... you aren't failing. You are only human Adora, and everyone needs help, also like everyone goes to a therapist now a days, so in a way you are normal, and you don't need to beat yourself up about this whole needing to be the only one putting a hundred and ten percent. I can take that ten percent off your hands if you'd like." Korra finishes with a smile. "And you aren't alone. If you feel stressed let me know, or at least Glimmer and Bow, especially them, but its okay to feel the way you do, but don't let it fester." Korra says squeezing Adora's shoulder before removing her hand and placing it in her lap. "I know how it feels to try so hard, and being the one everyone counts on, and feel like everything you do is a failure... But that's why you have people that care about you, that you talk to and let them know about things, so you don't have to do it alone. No matter how big or small."

"Okay..." Adora runs her hands down her face. "I'm just so tired... Hey... Uhm... Thanks... Really I uh... Not good with feelings." 

"Anytime Bud. Lets just chill for a little bit since we don't have anything to do until the mud drys." Korra says laying back and sprawling on the ground. 

"Sounds good to me." Adora says as she fishes her phone out of her pocket to set an alarm for a hour and a half. "I'm going to try and relax. And Korra?"

"Hm?" Korra hums eyes closed still sprawled out on the ground.

"Thanks again... I feel better." Adora says closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the tree trunk.

"Like I said bud, anytime I'm here." Korra says yawning.

They laid in the grass by the tree until Adora's alarm went off, then they stretched and headed back to the office to sand down the mud so they can paint and be done with the room. Once they have everything sanded down Korra uses the roller to paint the sections that need painted. When Korra is done they both step back and look at their handy work, they turn to look at each other smiling then highfive.

"It looks fucking perfect." Korra says happily. "You can't even see where the patches are!"

"Impressive." A raspy voices says from behind them both women jump.

Korra turns around swinging the paint roll out like she was going to swing at someone, but it just ends up hitting Adora square in the chest. Adora grabs a hold of it with her right hand and pulls it away from her, looking at her hand then glaring at Korra, Adora turns to grab a damp cloth on the tarp but when she turns around she trips over literally nothing, and she is falling so she puts her hand out to grab on anything, and her hand lands on something solid, once she gets stable she looks at what it is. It was Catra's desk. Adora's hand was on the desk. Her right hand with the paint on it. _Shit... The one thing she said not to do... FUCK!_ Adora starts to panic she stands up real quick and grabs the damp towel and starts wiping the paint off, but it just starts to smudge because she is still using her hand that is covered in paint. She stops and looks at the people in the room, Korra is just staring with wide eyes at the disaster in front of her, Catra is standing a few feet away pinching the bridge of her nose eyes squeezed shut.

"I-I am so sorry! I'll fix this I swear! I can fix this!" Adora says frantically 

"Just leave." Catra says through gritted teeth. "Now..."

Adora grabs all the supplies and tarp at record speed and with all the supplies in her arms she used her shoulder to push Korra who didn't move from her shocked state looking at the desk then Catra then to Adora and repeat out the door and towards the elevator. Once in the elevator Korra shakes her head then turns her head to Adora.

"Well that was smooth... You sure you didn't do that to spend more time with her?" Korra says smirking.

"Wha-Shut up!" Adora flushes. "I tripped okay! and no I didn't do it to spend more time with her. It doesn't matter now she freaking hates me!" Adora's voice gets higher the more she talks.

"Woah, dude chill, breath in and out slowly. It's gonna be okay. You can fix that pretty easy. And I'm sure she doesn't hate you!" Korra says with a smile. 

"Yeah... Okay..." Adora says taking in deep slow breaths and slowly letting them out. "It's gonna be okay..." Adora's phone starts to go off, she pulls it out and frowns, she presses the green icon. "Hey Glim, What's up?"

" _Hah, what's up? WHAT'S UP?! WHY THE FUCK DID CATRA COME INTO MY OFFICE YELLING AT ME ABOUT SOME CLUMSY TALL BLONDE GOT PAINT ALL OVER HER DESK?! AND HOW SHE ISN'T GOING TO PAY FOR THE DAMAGES THAT WERE MADE TO IT BECAUSE WE ARE! YOU BETTER FUCKING FIX THIS SHIT ADORA! BECAUSE IF SHE GOES TO MY MOM WITH THIS I WILL GET THIS PROJECT TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!_ " Glimmer didn't even take a breath once. Adora was impressed.

"Glim I can fix it it's okay I swear. I have some stain in the shop and I'll do a couple samples and see which one matches the color of her desk and fix it, I promise..." Adora says really fast.

"Okay, but I swear Adora... Anyways have you checked the groupchat?! we are making plans for this weekend answer please!!! well I gotta go now, love you bye!" Glimmer says hanging up.

"Love you too?" Adora says confused as hell at the whole ordeal.

"Bow needs to hurry up and confess to that woman, so she can get laid, she is so wound up... like damn..."Korra says laughing. 

"Your telling me, I have to see it everyday. You'd think they are dating with how much he is over and spends the night almost every night. I don't mind it but like the eye fucking and awkward moments are getting out of hand." Adora says with a disgusted face.

Korra just chuckles, they head back to the truck place all the supplies back in it, once they get to the paint shop Korra starts putting everything away and cleaning the brushes and paint rollers while Adora continues to figure out and plan out what needs to be done first to the hangar to be done on time. Adora pulls out her phone to check her texts.

**✨💖Bestfriend Squad💖✨**

**Bow Archer**

So, I have a plan!

It's going to be so much fun!

We are going to, You guessed it! The Grotto!!!

AAAAHHHHH GRAND OPENING IS THIS WEEKEND!!

Someone I know got us on the list!

**Glimmer Moon**

FUCK YEAH!! WOOOO WOOO!!

I'm getting fucking shwasted!!!

**Bow Archer**

Adora? Are you excited?

...

Adora?

...

ADORA!

Glimmer is she okay?!

she isn't answering!

**Glimmer Moon**

Bow... chill fuck. shes probably just doing some painter thing where she can't use her phone.

UGH YES SHE WAS DOING SOME PAINTER THING AND GOT PAINT ON THE BIGGEST PAIN IN MY ASSES DESK!

i swear Adora... when I see you it's over...

**Bow Archer**

Glimmer, please don't kill Adora.

We won't have a DD if you kill her!

**Glimmer Moon**

Fuck! damn it i guess you get to live Adora.

ugh...

Anyways i need help picking clothes for this weekend!

Fashion show when we get home!!!

**Bow Archer**

YAS! I can't wait!!

**Adora Grayskull**

I'm so happy you guys only need me as a DD. I feel the love.

And sure I'll go this weekend, I need to let loose a little.

Maybe I won't be the DD this time. Lets take an uber.

**Bow Archer**

GASP! That is not all true Adora! You are loved for far more than that! Don't ever think that way!

Also, are you sure... Remember what happened last time you drank?

**Glimmer Moon**

I'm down for drunk Adora, that shit was funny.

Like who the fuck even does that.

**Adora Grayskull**

Thanks Bow ❤️

And that was not on me, that guy had it coming. He started it.

Also horses are just so freaking cute, I honestly don't know how you guys didn't cry.

They were just so majestic I couldn't control my emotions.

and that stop sign was looking at me funny.

**Glimmer Moon**

Sometimes I just watch that video to make me feel better.

You yelling at a stop sign will never get old, and Bow in the back pleading

Because he thought you'd go to jail and he almost started crying lmao!

**Bow Archer**

Vandalism is a CRIME Glimmer!!

**Glimmer Moon**

Be Gay Do Crime.

**Adora Grayskull**

Be Gay Do Crime.

hey guys I gtg back to work I'll see you guys after work

Love ya!❤️

**Bow Archer**

Okay! Love you too!❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Glimmer Moon**

Yeah get to work on that fucking desk.

love you too! ❤️

Adora puts her phone down and continues to work on her planner. A couple hours go by when Korra taps Adora on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's six are you staying late" Korra says walking to the fridge and taking her lunch bag out then heading to the door.

"I should so I can plan this out right, but... Rest is probably better for me." Adora says signing out of the computer and putting everything away, she stands up and heads to the fridge to grab her lunch bag. "Hey Korra?"

"Yeah" Korra opens the door to leave but stops.

"Race you to the parking lot!" Adora yells pushing past Korra.

"You fucking cheater!" Korra yells running after her.

They are sprinting across the road, through the grass, instead of using the path they are running and jumping over bushes and hedges, through the decorative pebbles almost slipping on them, once they see the security gate they push themselves even harder to get to the gate before the other. Adora saw Korra wasn't slowing down so she wasn't going to slow down either. The gate was getting closer, and closer. Adora slowed down she wasn't about to run into it. Korra continued and stopped short of the gate panting.

"Haha! I win!" Korra says bending forward hands on her knees breathing hard.

"I let you win!" Adora says between breaths. "I'm bigger I wouldn't have stopped in time."

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm Adora, I think because I am three inches taller I am waaaay bigger!" Korra says rolling her eyes.

"Korra... It's not about height..." Adora Chuckles. "It's physics I'm physically bigger than you." It was true Adora was big, she liked lifting heavy weights. Korra on the other hand had defined muscle but she was lean compared to Adora.

"Yeah whatever sounds like a sore loser to me." Korra says pushing the gate to head to the parking lot.

"It's science Korra." Adora says laughing.

"Whatever, Well see you tomorrow. Try and chill yeah?" Korra says walking backwards towards her car. "And try and get home in one piece!" Korra says as she unlocks her car and gets inside.

"I'll try my best! Try and not piss anyone off!" Adora yells after Korra, Korra flips her off as she drives away.

Adora gets into her car and starts it. She pulls out her phone and goes to her conversation with Mara.

**Adora Grayskull**

So...

I haven't been going to my therapist, but I'm going to go back.

I'm okay I promise. Please don't worry, I just wanted to see if I was ready, and I guess I'm not.

So please don't worry.

And please don't tell Razz...

**Mara Grayskull**

Okay.

I'm proud of you kid...

And I'll keep it between us. Just know I am here for you, okay?

I love you kid. 

Adora places her phone on its holder, puts her car in drive. As she's driving she starts smiling, Today was a bad day at first but now she is in a better place than she was earlier that day. She doesn't feel the pressure, and she also has a pair of mismatched eyes that keep popping into her head, along with sharp long nails that gave her goose bumps thinking about. Adora can't wait for this weekend so she can let some steam off and relax a little. As she drove she started thinking between work and the mismatched eyes.


End file.
